


Rocking Chair

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Alternate Endings and Other Worlds [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, art!, for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice-of-life drabble of family life and a rocking chair. For a friend's contest, inspired by one of her drawings. (Art included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InannaAthanasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/gifts).



> [](http://s6.photobucket.com/user/Seabreaze/media/12203956_1222536301096504_153716212_o.jpg.html)   
> 

Garret watches Brigid slowly rock in the rocking chair, whispering to their baby. She lays her hands on her enlarged stomach, and looks up smiling at him. He kneels down in front of her, and kisses her swollen waist. He tries to imagine what their little one will look like when he or she is born.

Garret gently hands Kera to her mother so she can be fed. Her fussing stops as soon as she is offered one of Brigid’s breasts. Pride fills Garret’s heart as he watches Kera being fed. He and Brigid made this baby. Tears well up in his eyes as he lets himself become overwhelmed with love and amazement that they created such a perfect little person.  
  
Kera toddles to Garret, holding her arms up to be picked up. Her green eyes light up and she smiles at him when he picks her up and sits her on his lap. He kisses into her curly black hair and gently rocks the chair while singing to his daughter.

Holding onto Kera, Garret forces himself to not cry for her sake. He doesn’t know how to tell her that her mother isn’t coming back to them. That she went to Ferelden for a conclave and was killed along with so many others. Picking Kera up, Garret sits down in the rocking chair in silence as his daughter cuddles with him.

Garret watches Kera read a book in her new bedroom in Skyhold. She proudly sounds out each word with a big smile on her face. When she finishes the book, she clutches it to her chest and beams at her father. She proudly tells him that she can read now, and wants to read as much as she can. Garret holds his arms out to her and she runs to him. Picking her up he carries her to the library, telling her she should pick out another book and read it to him.


End file.
